Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, among many other types of computing devices, are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As computers become progressively more integrated with users' everyday life, the convenience, efficiency, and intuitiveness of the user interfaces by which users interact with computing devices may become progressively more important.
A user interface may include various combinations of hardware and software which enable the user to, among other things, interact with a computing device. One example of a modern user interface is “voice control” that may allow a user to provide speech data to a computing device in order to recognize verbal inputs. The data may be received, translated into text, and processed by the computing device, and may ultimately be used by the computing device as a basis for executing certain computing functions.
Displaying advertisements on such computing devices has become increasingly prevalent as well. Computing devices with a small form factor have less “screen real estate” than computing devices with large displays. Advertisers may desire that their advertisements be relevant regardless of the types of devices on which they are displayed.